Don't Speak
by Kanchome
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. Kendall and Logan are together and possible Mpreg. Kendall an Logan's journey through a relationship. Will this be good or bad?
1. Drunken Nights

**I own nothing. This is all fan made by me. The only characters I own are the ones I make up. Hope you enjoy. Please review, fallow, and favorite!**

* * *

**Logan P.O.V.**

Everyone was cheering loud. The announcer came over the intercom.

"THE GOPHERS WIN!"

I was so proud of Kendall. This was the final game of the season and they had won!

I saw Kendall run up to me and start to speak. "Hey baby," he greeted as he kissed me. Even though it was cold, he was covered in sweat.

"Hey, great job!" I said, giving him a kiss back.

"Let me go change, then off to my place."

"Don't you want to go to the team party?"

"Nah, they all become drunken idiots, get into fights, and then the cops get called. Doesn't sound like fun."

"Okay then. I'll wait out in the car," I kissed him goodbye and then watched him leave.

I waited for a minute before leaving. The crowd was terrible. They were screaming, fighting, and clogging the exits. After about ten minutes I managed to work my way through the crowd and to the main lobby. From there it was just a matter of finding my car.

I walked through the dark parking lot that was only lit by dim, street lights. I felt like I was in a horror film. Finally I got to my car.

It was a little, blue, Volkswagen. I loved this thing. It was a present from my dad when I got accepted to med school, two years ago.

Finally Kendall came running out and jumped in, throwing his bag into the back seat.

"Hey, ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes, but Carlos really wants us to come to the team party," he said, biting his lip nervously.

"Oh, okay, well, I can talk to James, I guess."

"Yea, as long as he and Carlos aren't making out in a corner."

"Okay, let's go," I said.

The house wasn't hard to find, being it was Jet's and I had been there many times with Jo. Even though he wasn't on the team, he thought that he should throw the party since his husband is the captain.

We walked in and everyone was either dancing, talking, making out, or greeting us. Like Kendall had predicted, Carlos and James were in the corner , eating each other's faces.

The house was decorated in the team colors, black and gold. I heard some of our old Big Time Rush songs playing on the dance floor. Sounded like The City is Ours.

"Want to dance?" Kendall asked as he held out his hand.

I took his hand and smiled. He led both of us out to the wood floored area and flicked his hand as a signal for a slower song.

"Hope you like this one," he said to me.

We changed positions to slow dance style moves. It was some random song that was rather slow and very pretty. We danced and kissed until the song was over. I felt like I was in a movie. Hm, second time tonight.

After the song was over, Kendall was pulled off to do some drinking game with his team mates. Normally I would be really upset, but tonight was a celebration with his friends. We have every night together and this one can slide. To pass the time I decided to go talk to the wives/ girlfriends.

I looked at my watch and noticed it was already two in the morning. I decided it was time to go so we could meet his mom tomorrow, well today, for lunch.

I found Kendall in a hallway cheering on one of the players that had a bong he was using.

"Come on Kendall, we have to go now," I said pulling him off.

Everyone cheered as the man finished whatever god awful smelling drink he was consuming.

"Oh, now stop Logie. Don't be a party pooper. Just one more," he said as he stumbled over to the operator of the device, asking for a turn.

"NO, KENDALL. LET'S GO!" I yelled and somehow pulled him to the car.

I opened the door and stuffed him in the backseat. There was no way I was going to deal with that stench. He kept telling me how he was going to use me, and how much he loved me. We haven't even had sex yet and his drunken state thinks he can have our first time now.

When we arrived at his apartment I decided that I should stay, rather than let a drunk man try to survive a night alone. I helped him into the apartment and turned on the lights. My heart dropped when I saw it. He had it completely decorated so romantically. He had hearts, fancy dinner set, and a movie ready for later. Now I know why he wouldn't let me in today. Hopefully we can use it tomorrow.

I put him on the couch as I drew him a bath. By the time I finished, he was asleep. I woke him up and helped him to the shower. I started to undress him and he slapped my hand and gave the most adorable angry face ever.

"Privacy please," he said and walked into the bathroom.

It surprised me. The boy who was trying to get into my pants twenty minutes ago, won't let me help him bathe.

After he finished I set him in his bed and laid beside him all night except for when I was holding his head out of the night would be so romantic if I hadn't of let him go to that party, but I love him.


	2. Horrible Hangovers

**Kendall P.O.V.**

I came out of my sleep and was instantly blinded by the light seeping through the windows. Even though the curtains were down, the light went right through due to how bright it was. I stood up and tried to get out of the death rays being shone at me.

I had a head rush along with the throbbing pain. As soon as I opened the bedroom door, I ran to the bathroom and started releasing whatever was left in my stomach. The smell was intoxicating and so strong. It seemed like all of my senses were enhanced, yet as though I'm in a dream. A horrible dream.

When I finished I headed to see what the smell was. I went into the kitchen and the smell got even worse. I saw Logan over by the coffee maker I kept by the sink and walked over to him.

"When did you get here?" I asked in a really tired, hungover voice, trying to cover my nose and eyes with one hand as I rubbed his back with the other.

"Never left. I made breakfast, but I didn't think you would be able to even stand the smell, so I just made you some coffee and toast." Logan handed me a cup filled with coffee and a plate of toast.

I sat down and took a sip of the liquid. I hissed at it, realizing it was black. The toast seemed to help with the queasy stomach, although coffee may be the culprit.

"Why don't you go shower and get dressed. Your mom and Katie will be meeting us a Mr. Fu's in two hours, and I don't think you want to meet them in your boxers." He laughed.

I looked down and saw that I was only in my boxers and was surprised I hadn't noticed.

All kinds of questions went through my head as I showered. When I got out I saw that Logan had set clothes for me and I put them on in a hurry, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth. Logan always had the style sense.

I would just put on whatever smelled clean, but he had me wearing a blue flannel, dark, gray jeans, along with my favorite, black beanie.

"Ready yet?" I heard him ask from the living room.

I ran out and sat down on the couch with a plop. I always loved how he looked. I guess he showered too, in the guest bathroom. He was wearing a black T-shirt, black, skinny jeans, and a black, leather jacket. He looked so adorable.

"We need to go," he started, grabbing my hand and dragging me outside and giving me more coffee. "we have twenty minutes."

"You're so cute," I said and he let me give him a kiss.

"Yuck," he grimaced. "I can still taste it. Well, as long as you can't smell it I guess."

I laughed and sat in the passenger side of the car. I had most of the coffee gone by the time we were on the road and I was sick of the taste, so I threw it out the window.

"Hey!" Logan yelled with a seriously upset look.

"What?"

"You can't just do that. It's pollution and it's wrong," he replied.

"What are you gonna' do? Make me pick it up?" I mocked.

He just gave and irritated look and put his eyes back on the road.

We finally got there and walked in.

"Three minutes early. Yes!" Logan giggled.

I laughed and found the table with mom and Katie.

I loved this place, and was glad the sickness part of the hangover was over. The place smelled like sweet and sour chicken, rice, and soy sauce. It was decorated in red banners and walls with gold characters.

"Hi, Sweetie," Mom smiled.

"Hey, Logan!" Katie perched.

Mom kind of lost some of her liking toward Logan since the band ended. Katie, on the other hand, loved Logan. She thinks he is so awesome. She never paid much attention to him until we got together. Then she realized how smart he is and how she has a tiny crush on him.

"How are you Mrs. Knight?" Logan asked.

"Fine," she responded coldly.

Logan just gave me a "help me" look. I just have him a reassuring one in return and then the waitress came.

"Hi, I'm Julie. Are you ready to order?" She asked.

We all nodded and went around the table giving orders starting with Katie, then Logan, me, and finally Mom.

The lady left and we all sat in silence until Mom asked me about school and Katie had a side conversation with Logan.

Finally after thirty, uncomfortable minutes, the food came and smelled delicious. I dug right into my General chicken ( my hangover finally better) my mouth was set on fire, but not in a way I couldn't handle.

We all finished the meal and talked for a short while.

"Logan, big bro, can I come hangout with you guys and stay over? I never get to see you," Katie begged.

"Sure, that's-" I was stopped.

"Tonight's not good. Tomorrow is perfect though? We can go to the mall and a movie today if you like? We just have a romantic, mushy dinner set for us tonight. Sorry," Logan said.

Katie nodded quickly in agreement and looked at mom for approval. She said yes, and Katie left with us, but Mom gave us a dirty "I know what that means" stare.

We went and bought clothes for Logan and her, then went to see Extreme Slasher 3. The two had a blast. My baby sister and the love of my life together with me for a dad, and a romantic night to come. I couldn't ask for more. I love them so much.

We dropped Katie off at the Palm Woods and quickly greeted Carlos and James, who still lived there. I could tell Logan was ready for tonight because he sped the whole way home. I swear, we flew home.

* * *

**So, next chapter is smut. Please review!**


	3. I love you

**This is my first smut! please don't hate me if it's bad. enjoy! please review. Let me know how I did.**

* * *

**Logan P.O.V**

"So, what is this romantic night you talk about?" Kendall asked.

"You tell me," I said in a singsong, mocking voice.

He had a puzzled look on his face. I opened the door to the apartment and flipped the light switch.

"This is all your planning," I started. "you get to do it!"

He laughed a little and nodded. He directed me to the couch before hurrying off to the kitchen. I could smell the mix of spices and sauces.

Soon after I heard a oven timer being wound. Then I felt a slight jolt as he flopped down on the couch by me.

"Are you expecting sex tonight?" I asked.

"Well, we are engaged, been together for over a year, and I did all this. Do I expect it, no. Do I want it? Hell yes." He said.

I laughed and gave him a long kiss. I took his hand and led him to his bedroom.

"What? How is this happening?" He asked, completely baffled.

"Just be quiet. You're right, it's way over due. I love you. Now come on!" I laughed in between kisses.

He laid me down on the bed very gently. I could see all of the lust in those beautiful, green eyes. He was so ready, and so was I.

He ended up on top of me, in full make out. He started moving his hips against mine. I could feel he already was half hard. Without any warning he was practically tearing my shirt off along with his.

Next went my jeans and that left me in my boxers. I decided to even the score and ripped Kendall's shirt and pants off at once.

He was fully hard and his boxers were wet with pre cum.  
I tugged at the waistline of his boxers and pulled them down to his ankles, leaving his penis to go freely.

I was so shocked at the sight. It was the only other one I had seen before. It looked bigger than I imagined, at least bigger than mine. He reached his hands around to give me support. We changed positions and I ended up with me on top.

He pulled down my boxers and I instantly blushed.

"What's the matter?" He asked with a confused look.

"I've never been naked around another guy before, and I'm not as big or hot as you," I said frowning.

"Oh, I don't care. I LOVE you! Besides you are really hot!"

I blushed and he kissed me. Kendall brought his hands around and grabbed my ass, spreading the cheeks and started rubbing my hole.

I let out loud moans at this foreign feeling. I kissed him again and led a trail down to his leaking cock. I licked the head and swirled my tinge around, getting a taste of him and his pre cum. It was better than anything I have ever known.

I started to suck him, putting him in, inches at a time. I felt his head hit the back of my through and I gagged. I looked up in embarrassment, to find him in so much pleasure. I continued to work it until I had all eight inches down my throat.

I felt the sensation on my hole leave and heard a bottle being opened. Moments later I was flipped around so that my ass was in his face. Next thing I knew, there was a warm, wet tongue going in and out of my hole.

The feeling was incredible. My moans were so loud, I was surprised that people weren't calling the cops on us.

I felt a small pain as Kendall entered two, lubed up fingers into me. He began scissoring me. The third wasn't as painful. When he thought I had been stretched enough, he reopened the bottle and put some of the lube on my hole and a good amount on his cock.

He was so considerate of me during all of this. I felt the head pressing, asking for entrance. He entered it slowly and I screamed in pain.

"Just go in at once," I said, in-between pants and screams.

"Are you SURE? I don't wanna'-"

"Just do it," I screamed, and dug my nails into his back.

He bent down and kissed me. He pushed all of himself in with one thrust. I screamed in immense pain. He stayed still, letting me adjust to the late size.

He whispered an apology to me. I put my fingers to his lips to shush him. He began to slowly move in and out. The pain quickly turned to pleasure, as he hit my 'spot'.

He thrusted in steady, slow paces, hitting my prostate almost every time.

Only a couple minutes in I panted, "g-gonna c-cum."

He grabbed my dick and with one pump, I felt the sensation well up inside my abdomen. I sprayed our chests with my seed and moaned louder than ever.

Kendall started thrusting spastically. He tried to warn me, but his words came out as light puffs of air. With that I felt him cum inside of me, hitting my walls and filling me up.

He laid there until he grew soft and pulled himself out. He crawled beside me, and held me.

"I love you so much," he said, kissing my cheek.

"I love you too," I said, turning to face him.

Kendall's face clenched as we both smelt smoke.

Kendall jumped up screaming, "OH GOD! THE FOOD!"

I love that boy.


	4. Birthday for Two

**Barely got today's in. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Get up!" I yelled as I pushed Kendall out of bed.

"Oomph," he groaned, standing up and heading for the shower.

I patted his nice little ass as he passed me. That made him smile at me in which I returned the gesture.

It's been a month since I decided to move in with him. We figured it was better than me having to drive home to get things. I was practically living here anyway. After our first time, I just slept over and only went home for clothes, or for something I needed.

I could hear the water start up in the bathroom and Kendall moan at the heat.

"Don't forget," I said after a light knock on the door. "Today is your Mom's birthday. We need to assure the restaurant that we are keeping the reservation."

"Okay, the present is in the hallway closet," he replied.

I went off to find the gift. The place is so nice. Kendall doesn't have any organization skills. So, until I moved in, it was a dump.

I pulled an adorable, pink, frilly bag, containing the gift. I set it down on a nearby table and grabbed a box, containing pink, polka dotted tissue paper.

I was surprised that Kendall was able to pick the gift out by himself. It was a wooden, Victorian music box. It played, Moonlight Sonata and had a jewelry area. Very nice, I'm a little jealous.

Kendall walked out of the shower right as I finished with the gift.

"Hey, baby," he smiled and gave me a kiss.

He must be really wanting to tease me today. He was wearing all of his clothes that made him look even hotter than usual. It was his tight, black, Beatles, shirt, his black, leather pants, and and a bright red beanie.

"Need to leave by six," I said.

"Okay, Katie wanted to come over and stay the night. Well, Mom wanted it, and Katie agreed," he said laughing.

I nodded but gave a look of discern. I wanted Katie here, but I haven't been feeling well lately. I didn't want Kendall to know because he is so protective. I love that, but he will make me go to the doctor and do every test. He gets a little to worked up over these things.

He made some Lunch for us that I completely devoured. I'm surprised that he wasn't noticing the sudden change in appetite I had. Kendall didn't eat much either. Normally he would eat everything left on the table, but he gained some weight and started dieting after I stopped sleeping with him a week ago. Even though it's only because of me not feeling well.

After we ate, Kendall and I decided to watch The Notebook. We figured it would be a great time filler until we had to leave. After the movie I was really glad I had a thirty minutes until we had to leave.

I ran to the bathroom to wash my face. I had cries so much and my entire face was red and eyes puffy. I really need my hair and everything fixed. I decided after five minutes of going nowhere that I would just shower and change. I could here Kendall sigh when he heard the water start.

I just barely got out the door and on the road in time. Kendall was waiting for me in the car and was messing with the radio. When I got in I heard he had chosen my Pink CD. I only had that and all of the BTR songs.

We got to the restaurant just in time. We saw Mrs. Knight at our table. The man at the podium directed us to the table and handed us menus.

"Happy birthday Mom!" We both shouted and Kendall gave her a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled and we all decided on our foods. We ordered and talked about new events. Right before the meal came we gave her the gift. She had a huge smile and thanked Kendall with hugs and 'thank yous' she just gave me a simple 'thanks' dinner with this woman is so hard now.

We all ate in silence, except for Katie who couldn't stop talking about tonight. When dinner was finished we all walked outside, said our goodbyes, then left with Katie.

When we got home Kendall gave me a kiss and said, "g'night. I'm going to bed. Love you two."

"Love you," Katie and I cheered as he left.

"Sorry, Katie, but I really haven't been feeling well."

"Oh, that's fine. We can just watch a movie?"

I nodded and put in The Hunger Games.

"I love this movie!" She squealed.

We left the movie on the title screen and decided to make some popcorn. I got out the popper and Kernels along with butter and seasonings.

"So, what's wrong?" Katie asked.

I put all of the popcorn kernels in the machine before answering. "What do you mean?"

"You said you weren't feeling well."

"Oh, just some nausea. Nothing serious."

"Is that it?"

The popping got loud and we had to move to the table. I got us both some sodas.

"Well, no. I eat a lot and throw it up."

"When did this happen?"

"Last week,"

"When was the last time Kendall and you had sex?"

I spit my mouthful of soda at the last thing she said. "What?" I asked, trying to breathe.

"When did you last have sex?"  
She asked seriously.

"You shouldn't be asking me this." I said trying to get out of it.

"Answer!" She yelled sternly.

"Last week," I kind of whispered.

"I think you're pregnant."

"What?"

"You have nausea, you eat a lot, you have been gaining a little weight, and you have had sex. Was it protected?"

"I'm done with those questions. Even if I am, what can I do?"

"Well, tomorrow Kendall is going to James', why don't we do a pregnancy test?"

"Okay, I'll drive us."

I couldn't believe the conversation we just had. We casually watched the movie and went off to bed.

Kendall, surprisingly was up before us. He was dress and making coffee. Katie and I both got ready and we said goodbye to Kendall.

As soon as Kendall was gone and we are breakfast, we left for a convenience store. I went in alone and bought it. I felt dirty, but I just got in and out.

We went straight home and ran into the bathroom. I got ready to take the test and saw Katie in with me.

"Um, shouldn't you leave?" I asked.

"Oh come on, its not like I haven't seen one before.

I was shocked but too into the anxiety to even care. I quickly as possible did all of the requirements and set it down, setting the timer. I felt like throwing up, pulling my hair out, and jumping for joy all at the same time. My nerves were everywhere.

I wanted this baby so much. I love Kendall and would love to have his child, but are we ready?

"Ding" the timer sung.

"It's time," Katie said handing me the covered test.

I slowly turned it around, but left the result covered.

"Blue plus means yes," I assured myself.

I slowly uncovered the little pad. Katie was over my shoulder watching like a hawk.

All I saw was a little, blue, plus.

* * *

**Baby! Yay! Pregnancy time!**


	5. The Truth

Logan P.O.V.

I heard Kendall wake up and walk to the bathroom where I was.

"Shit," I say under my breath.

"Come on, we need to go to the hospital, now!" Kendall demanded and threw some clothes at me.

"No, it's fine, really. Just a bad stomach," I replied.

"You have been throwing up for two days now. Well, that I know of. I let it slide, but come on."

"NO!"

"YES!" He yelled and pulled me up.

"I'm pregnant! For God's sake!" I yelled out.

He gave a very shocked, deadly, scared glare. "What the HELL?"

"I've known for only four days," I didn't know if I was for certain, so I didn't tell you yet. Incase there was no baby. Here is the proof," I handed him a set of pregnancy tests.

"How did you come to figure this out?" He stammered as he eyed each one.

"Katie,"

"What?"

"She knew I didn't feel well, and after a series of questions, she said I could be pregnant. We bought a test when you went to James'."

Kendall looked down and started to smile. "I love you," I can't believe we are going to have a baby together!"

I smiled back and got up to hug him.

"Shouldn't we go see a doctor? I mean it's been a week since you have started symptoms, right? Who knows how long it's been since it happened."

I just nodded and stepped into the shower. I lathered up my hair and unexpectedly felt a pair of hands come around my waist, fallowed by kisses down my neck.

"Is it wrong that I think you being pregnant is sexy as hell?" Kendall asked in a low, sweet, sexy voice.

"Not now," I alerted.

"Aw, come on. Why not?"

"I am not feeling well, and what about the baby?"

"Okay," he pouted. "Can we at least have our shower time?"

"Okay, that can't hurt," I said, knowing exactly what that meant.

He got some soap in his hands and started rubbing it through my hair. Just that small gesture made me want to have him right there. God, this pregnancy makes me horny.  
I returned the gesture and we washed each other with kissing in between.

"Time for us to see our baby!" He jumped as he got out of the shower.

He took my hand gently and held it as I stepped out. I felt like a fairytale princes. I smiled as we dried off and dressed.

"I want to know the sex," Kendall said as he put on his Jacket.

"We can't today. They can't tell for another three weeks." I replied.

He helped me put on my jacket before leaving. He is being so nice. I should be pregnant all the time. I instantly turned off the radio when he started the car. The sound of us singing made me want to puke. Not that we are bad, just really any loud sounds are bad right now.

We pulled up to a large building with a rather boring sign saying "Doc Hollywood's". I never really thought he was good, but he made me laugh sometimes. I answered most of the questions even from him.

We entered the building to the reception office. "Hello, wait... LOGAN!" Camille shouted. "What are you doing here. Well, to see the doc, but what for?"

"I'm pregnant." I said, putting a hand on my belly.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe it."

"Yep, all mine," Kendall said with a smirk.

"Well, go on in," she said and opened the door.

"Oh, hey, why are you working here?" I asked.

"Acting is going to well. If I work here I can stay in L.A. If not then I have to leave."

She led us to a small room somewhat far in the back. The office was beautiful. It had dark, brown walls, wood flooring, and smelled like a doctors office. The best thing, next to Kendall's sent.

"Here you go. Wish I could stay, but I have to go up there. See you after!" She said before running off.

I laid down on a blue, padded bed like thing. Before I knew it a blonde woman walked in. It was Jo!

She stopped and nearly had a heart attack, as did Kendall and I. "Kendall! Logan!" She yelled. "Wait, who is having the baby?"

I raised my hand. "Where is Doc Hollywood?" I asked.

"He is with other patients. I'm your nurse."

"You're a nurse?" Kendall asked, very confused.

"Well, no, I have three years of school left, but he needed a nurse for the maternity patients. It knocks a half year off of school."

We all smiled and she got out the tube of lubricant. She lifted my shirt up and squirted the blue gel on my stomach. I hadn't paid attention to my belly lately. I expected it to get big, but it wasn't. I could still slightly see my not-well-defined abs.

"Why haven't I gained?" I asked, very concerned.

"Don't worry," she assured. "It's only your third week or so. You won't have much gain for about three more weeks. Wen then it's not real bad for a few months."

I just gave a nod. Kendall and I looked at the monitor. I could see Kendall start to cry. He bent down to kiss me.

"I love you," we both said, in unison.

"Well, here is the picture," Jo said. "There is a room right down the hall that you can wash that off."

I left and let Kendall do all of the other stuff. When I was done with the mess, I found Kendall telling Camille everything as she was bursting with joy.

"Hey! We have to get together. Like soon." She said.

I agreed and had Kendall take me home. He wanted to take me to lunch but I didn't feel like eating. I saw a bag he had left with. When I opened it I saw a few pamphlets and a little calendar. The calendar had pictures of different babies and had all of our appointments listed. The next one was in two weeks.

We reached the apartment and I fell on the couch. I was wore out.

"We are going to have to move," Kendall said, putting our jackets up.

"What?" I replied, perking up.

"We have one bedroom and it's rather small here. We have to move."

"Where to?"

"Minnesota."

"Minnesota? That's far?"

"It's where we are from. James and Logan are moving back, school is over, and we have no jobs here. Besides I have an offer to play for the Minnesota Wilds."

"Your mom and Katie?"

"Katie will move out in a few months. She can come with us. Mom I don't know, but She hates you."

"Let's go, but not until the baby is born."

We both agreed. We went to the bedroom and went right to sleep. It was only four in the afternoon but today was big.

We woke up the next morning to Katie pounding on our door.

"How did you not tell me you were going to the doctor?" She said, stomping inside.

"Sorry, wait, how did we sleep all night?" Kendall said, looking at the wall clock.

"You better be sorry. I wanted to go!"

"Well, we have a surprise," I said, sitting us both down. "We are going to go back to Minnesota, and you're coming with us!"

Katie jumped and screamed at the news. We knew there was much planning. Kendall gave me a glare that said, "we never agreed on that." I knew I could find a way to make him forgive me.

* * *

** Okay, so I can't decide on boy or girl for the baby. Let's have a vote. I love my readers and want you to be a part in this. Maybe we can do a baby name contest too... Well please review!**


	6. It's A

"Do you want to know the sex?" Jo asked.

"Yes!" Kendall and I both yelled out. I hoped it was a girl. I wanted a little girl to dress up, but Kendall wants a boy he can teach hockey and even coach. I would love either one.

"Looks like you have a little boy. Congratulations," she said.

I heard Camille scream with joy. My heart felt a little low, but I still would love a boy and Kendall really wants one. I went to the room where I clean off as Jo and he said goodbye and did their thing.

When I walked out, Kendall was already out in the car. Camille was gone as well. I saw Kendall texting away.

"Hey," I greeted when I stepped into the car.

"Ready for lunch?" He asked. I thought he would be a little more excited then he was.

"Where to?"

"Alfonzo's."

"Wow, really? You hate Alfonzo's."

"But you LOVE it," he said, flicking my nose cutely.

I knew this was all because the baby was a boy, but I decided to ask anyway. "Why are you going where I want even though you don't like it?"

"You are carrying our child. Our little baby boy."

I smiled and let all of the things he had planned happen. When we got to the restaurant I was ready to order and ordered a lot. I felt a little bad that I are so much, but Kendall chuckled and let me have whatever I wanted. He must be really happy I'm having a boy.

Kendall will be such a great dad. Well, as long as he ends up with Kendall's attitude and interests. This child will be put through all of the hockey a person can get. Kendall always talks about how he will coach his little league and practice with him. Honestly, I hope he ends up with a kind, calm, sweet personality like me, rather than a small tempered, jumpy one. This child will be the best. He will have my low, cool temper, Kendall's kindness, and his ability to be very social.

I saw Kendall texting with a stern, worried look on his face as we walked out.

"Don't text while you drive!" I said, pointing my finger and getting in the passenger side.

Kendall just shooed his hand at me. I gave him and irritated look and he got in. We drove home, but he took all of the scenic roads. I felt like I had to pee and was going to die. Kendall just assured me we would be home. After an hour of squirming in my seat we arrived home. I instantly ran up the concrete steps, into the apartment, and into the hallway bathroom.

I felt a lot better and washed my hands. This baby had been playing soccer with my bladder for the last few days. I opened the door and was greeted with a "SURPRISE!" From a mass of people.

I looked around and saw a few blue decorations, a cake, and a banner that read "It's a Boy!"

"H-how did this happen?"

Camille came up and hugged me. "Why do you think I didn't say bye and wasn't there when you left the office? I planned it all. I got pink and blue of each decoration, got an unmarked cake that I wrote on like ten minutes ago, then I went and returned the pink decorations. We had everyone get unisex gifts."

"Thank you," I said, starting to cry.

Everyone started handing me gifts as I sat down. Kendall came over to me and wrapped his arms around me as I opened gifts.

First one was a collection of baby CDs that had baby songs on them, from one of my friends I met at Kendall's hockey party. Next was a bunch of baby toys and a little walk/rolling car thing, from Camille. We opened a mountain of different things. Outfits, toys, and other baby things.

Last thing was Kendall's mom and Katie had pulled in a large stroller filled with things. I pulled out toys, clothes, and a large box that had a crib inside. Then at the bottom there was an envelope. I opened it and saw a card that said it was for a full paid thing for the apartment to be baby proofed.

We said our thank you's and ate our cake. Everyone left in rather a hurry, leaving Katie, Mrs. Knight, and Camille. We all started cleaning and suddenly I saw that Kendall had pulled his mom to the hallway.

I dropped a pile of plastic plates when I heard, "LIKE HELL YOU ARE MOVING BACK. LET ALONE WITH KATIE!"

I wanted to die. Camille, Katie and I all looked at each other. We all tensed when Mrs. Knight walked in.

"What is this?" She said.

"Mrs. Knight," I started. "Kendall and I don't want the baby raised here. We want him to have the Minnesota snow, family, and not to be around the bad people here. Besides the apartment is small. We need to move somewhere and why not back home. Katie will be eighteen and will move in with Camille. James and Carlos are moving back. Why don't you come with us?"

"I can't I have the magazine business."

She left, ready to cry. Katie stayed and wanted to stay with us for the night.

"So, you're going to Minnesota with us? What about your career?" Kendall asked.

"Well, I want to be around you, Katie would be an awesome room mate, and my career here is over. I want to have what you have. Not chase a thousand empty auditions."

We all laughed a little to ease the tension that was very heavy in the room. Kendall and I washed the dishes and Katie cleaned with Camille. Katie and I put all of the things in the spare bedroom for the time being. After we finished it was about eight o'clock. Camille decided to leave and we were tired. We said good night to Katie and went off to our rooms.

I changed into a T-shirt and flannel pants. Kendall, just in boxers. I stood in front of the mirror in our room. I lifted my shirt and looked at my forming baby bump. After a minute I saw Kendall motioning me to bed. I crawled in and laid on my side, facing Kendall. He wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep instantly.

"I love you," I said and gave him a small kiss, an drifted to sleep.

* * *

**sooooo, it's a boy! A little fight and ending fluff. Tell me what you thought!**


	7. Moving On

"Hey, baby," Kendall greeted, giving me a kiss and rubbing my rounded abdomen.

"Hi, where is James?" I asked as I grabbed a box labeled "Baby's Clothes".

"Outside. Whoa, don't carry that," he said, trying to grab the box.

"Let me get it. I'm four months pregnant, but I can carry a box with baby clothes.

He nodded and grabbed the box with the crib inside. James and Carlos walked in. I had the same argument with the two, finally letting me go. I admired James' ring. They ha been together for three years yesterday. The wedding is planned for April. They wanted to get married after the baby comes.

I put the box on the large moving truck and walked inside. "Why are we doing this?" I asked Kendall. "We aren't moving yet and don't even have a home."

"We will take two trips anyways. We needed to look for a house and since it's August, we can look when we get down there. Just put stuff in the storage place, then go look around."

James ran outside with a giant smile. "Hey, why don't you stay with us until you find the place? We haven't even moved in yet. It will be like old times. I know you want Jo to do the doctory baby stuff, but come on. There is a place right beside us. Please!" He was jumping up and down.

"W-we aren't even ready?" I questioned. I could see the look on James's face and knew we had to say yes.

With that, we called another truck and loaded everything up. I can't believe we just complied so easy. Katie and Mrs. Knight stopped by to say goodbye.

"I want to come!" Katie whined.

"In a month, sis," Kendall said, rubbing her hair. "Then you'll be eighteen and Camille will move with you.

"Then you can crush on Logan," Carlos taunted.

Katie threw a nearby pillow. Carlos dodged. I was thankful it wasn't something breakable. It was about five when we had everything put into the trucks. We got ready to fly to Minnesota.

I walked into the apartment and looked at the living room and Kitchen. I still pictured the little romantic set up that Kendall planned to surprise me with, but had been too drunk. I walked into the bedroom where I had my first time, and got pregnant. I barely could see past the tears collecting in my eyes. I looked at the mirror in the wall and noticed how much I've changed since all of this baby stuff started. I passed by the bathroom that I discovered that I was having our little boy.

I stumbled out of the apartment and everyone was saying goodbye. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kendall questioned.

"Just the sudden change," I said out loud. Then I mumbled, "Damn hormones."

Kendall led me to the car and drove to the airport. We walked over to the terminal where we go through the check ins. Good thing Carlos and James are here or else I would go insane. When we got through and bought the tickets they directed us to the metal detectors and then to the waiting area. It was only minutes until they called for our plane, but I peed at least six times. This baby is really making itself comfy.

I felt so worn out. We had completely moved out from our apartment and are on our way to a whole other state in a few hours. When we got on the plane I was glad that Kendall brought my massage thing. It lays on the seat and massages my back. Kendall and the other boys kept ordering peanuts. I swear I already have a child, but that's why I love him.

The flight attendant made me really angry. I wanted to throw him out of the window. The entire way he flirted with Kendall and acted as though I wasn't there. Kendall loved it, but I brought him to reality by discussing names for the baby.

James of course kept suggesting his name. Carlos purposed Super Man. Kendall kept saying, "Whatever you want."

We landed in Minnesota at about midnight. We got off and James and Carlos had a cab take us to their place. It was very beautiful and from what I saw in the dark, the house next to them was even prettier. When we walked in I expected to see an empty house, but it looked like they were completely moved in.

"I thought you said you weren't moved in?" I asked the couple.

"We thought so too. We hired Carlos' uncle to move it in. I guess he was done early." James replied.

We just shrugged it off and went to the bedrooms. The guest room was rather large and I saw Kendall had already made friends with the bed. I slipped into some pajamas that we packed in a bag. I crawled into the soft bed next to Kendall, who was fast asleep. I gave him a kiss and fell asleep next to him.

I woke up to Kendall pulling me out of bed for once. He gave me a kiss and threw clothes at me.

"Hurry up. We are going to breakfast," he said, hurrying me.

I didn't bother to go to a different room. I pulled on a pair of Jeans and a hoodie. Even though it was the last week of August, it feels like the beginning of October. I guess living in L.A. for so long we go used to the hot weather.

Kendall and the others were all walking out to the car and got in. I missed this red convertible. We agreed for James and Carlos to take it, since I had mine. We drove to a little diner that we always ate at when we lived here. This is all a large memory book here.

We walked in and James hit a button on a Jukebox and it started playing some songs I don't know. We sat down at a booth and found what we wanted to order. A waitress came over, wearing the yellow dress that was mandatory for the workers.

"What would you like?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Well, I think I'll have the pan-" I started before looking up and seeing that I know who it is, her returning the realization.

"Lennox!" I shouted.

Everyone was surprised and starting giving greetings.

"So, you moving back?" She asked me.

"Yea, having a little boy. Thought we should get out of L.A," I replied.

"Oh, which is the lucky daddy?"

"This one," I said, kissing Kendall.

"Great to see you. Hope we can get together sometime soon."

"Yea, hey anything changed?" I asked.

"Well, not a lot. Oh, that neighbor of yours back then, she died."

"Oh, wow," we all gasped.

"How?"

"Shoveling the snow this last winter. She was shoveling away, then bam, she fell and just went over to the other side. Guess she hit her head, or froze."

We all thought about how ironic it was. We told her our orders and talked while we waited and finally ate. We said goodbye and gave her information to get ahold of us then went to the storage house.

The moving man was already way along on putting things in the large room. He said that we can go about our day and leave it to him. We agreed and decided to relax a while. We made an appointment to see the house and passed time until then.

We all went over to the home and met the lady there. "Hi, I'm Marilyn," she introduced.

We all greeted her and introduced ourselves. She let us in and began showing us each room. The living room was large with a beautiful fire place, high ceilings, and a wonderful pass through. The kitchen had solid, wood cabinets, and wonderful counters. Each bedroom was rather good in size and just perfect. Each room I said how I loved it.

We all collected in the living room and started to talk. She gave us a great price and I started jumping on Kendall.

"This is it! It's next to James and Carlos, big enough, gorgeous, and I love it."

Kendall just laughed and said he would contact the lady. We all left and Kendall started going through all of the details with me. We talked all night and agreed it was the house for us. This was the beginning of our new life.

* * *

**So, kind of long chapter. I thought I would name the baby George or Georgie, for the Royal baby? I don't know, just a thought. Did anyone see the episode tonight? Really sad huh? Please help me with this. Is it the last episode? Thank you, please review!**


	8. Making Up

**Thank you Spice of Life. Glad this story makes you happier.**

* * *

"Oh God, not again," I said, running into the guest bedroom with my fingers in my ears.

"They having sex again?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, it wouldn't be so bad, but they are loud and dirty about it. I can't wait until we move out."

"Only a couple weeks. Then we will be starting our life here." Kendall pulled me onto the bed by my waist. "and we can take the next step."

"We are already having a baby."

"I mean, finally getting married," he pouted.

"Stop, you know that I don't want to get married, and we just end up fighting about it."

"Why can't we. You know we are going to be together for our entire lives, we are having a baby together, and well, why not?"

"KENDALL! I don't want to get married. I don't think that marriage is good. Most end up in divorce, and if you really love each other you will always be together without paper with our signatures."

"This is important to me!" Kendall starting getting mad.

"Please stop!"

"Why can't we just try to talk through this. Then maybe we can see each others views and maybe settle on one?"

"Because I WILL NOT GET MARRIED!" I started crying.

"I know about your parents. Most don't last, but don't you love me enough?"

"Love you enough? LOVE YOU ENOUGH? YOU THINK I DON'T LOVE YOU? I HAVE WENT THROUGH HE'LL WITH YOUR MOM, LIVED WITH YOU AND HAD SEX WITH YOU, AND I AM HAVING OUR BABY! HOW COULD YOU QUESTION THAT I LOVE YOU?"

"WELL, IT SEEMS LIKE YOU IGNORE ME ANYMORE! IT TOOK ME CATCHING YOU PUKING AND THREATENING A HOSPITAL FOR YOU TO TELL ME YOU'RE PREGNANT!" He got off the bed and shut the door.

"Please stop," I pleaded, starting to cry really hard.

"How can I continue on with this if I know there is no hope of moving on in the relationship?"

"WHAT THE HELL. WE'RE HAVING A BABY, ISN'T THAT ENOUGH OF A BOND? IF YOU REALLY WANT A MARRIAGE THEN GO FIND SOME OTHER GUY TO DO IT!" My voice became more calm as I cried harder. "Get out. I don't want to see you. Maybe for forever. Sleep on the couch." I threw a pillow at him.

"Logie, please, don't," he begged.

"Get out."

"Fine," he said, giving up and leaving the room. I shut the door behind him and laid on the bed, sobbing into the sheets. A few minutes later I heard a small knock.

"Logie, I'm sorry. I love you. Please, can we talk?" He asked. I could hear a deep sorrow in his voice.

"Please stop," I cried.

"I just want to apologize."

I opened the door and before I even saw him, his lips were pressed against mine.

"What are you doing? I'm still mad." I said, pushing him away.

"I know. I don't do well with words. Let me just show you." He started putting his hand up my shirt and connected our lips again.

"NO... No... no... n" my fighting faded as he kissed me deeper and laid me on the bed.

He lifted my shirt, along with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands wandered on my rounding torso and up to my chest. He began toying with one nipple and moved his mouth to the other.

"Mm, you know this isn't making up for it," I moaned.

"Just wait," he breathed.

He fumbled with the button on my jeans and he slid them down around my ankles, along with my boxers. He licked a strip up to the head. I gripped the sheets and moaned out.

"Don't you think thy will hear us?" Kendall asked.

"Don't care. Keep going." I panted.

He toyed with the head, swirling his tongue around and licking the pre cum. He moaned at the taste. He starting putting me in his mouth and going down rather fast until he had my entire length in his mouth. He kept bobbing his head and humming. I felt pressure build in my stomach and I put a hand on his head, telling him I was about to cum.

He gave a smile and drug his body up mine. He met me with a kiss and I starting undoing his sweat pants. He lifted his body off mine and looked around.

"Fuck, do we have any lube?" He started panicking.

"In the bag." I whined. I wanted him. We haven't done anything since I found out I was pregnant. I guess he finally came to the idea that the baby is fine.

He had a large grin as he came over to me, waving the clear bottle around. He uncapped it and dispensed the transparent gel into his hand. He stuck two fingers into me. I didn't feel any pain. I guess being pregnant, I was always a little stretched. He soon inserted a third and moved them around.

I heard the cap open as he took out his fingers, leaving me empty and eager. He rubbed his cock with the lube and pushed the head against my hole.

"Hurry!" I yelped out.

"At your command," he said giving a smirk and going in the rest of the way.

I felt amazing. It has been so long since I have had him in me. He started moving slowly and in small strokes, turning into faster ones. He hit my spot and I dug my nails into his back. He started thrusting in the same spot, making me moan loud.

My breathing became sporadic and heavy. "I-I'm gonna' cum."

With one more thrust, I coated our stomachs in the liquid. Soon after he started breathing loud and tried to speak, but only got out a whine as he came. I felt each rope hit my walls. When he finished, he laid beside me and pulled out.

We laid breathless, holding each other. It took a few minutes before our breathing calmed and Kendall spoke. "So, you forgive me?"

"I love you," I said laughing, kissing him and laid on his chest.

* * *

**Yay! Thought this would make everything a little bit happier. Things are depressing in the Rushers world.:( Well there is a fight and some male up sex to go along! Please review.**


	9. Halloween Horror

"No baby shower!" I pouted, walking into the living room.

"I'm throwing you one. You can't stop me." James said, pointing his finger out.

"Fine, just don't do anything wild."

"Oh come on. What would I do?"

"If I let you have control, you would have strippers, pole dancers, and some circus."

"That would be pretty awesome." He said with a giant grin.

I walked out and looked for Kendall. "If you're looking for your baby daddy, he is at your house," Carlos said loud.

I walked next door. Just the small walk had me rather cold. It was already the later part of October. We decided not to put anything in until after Halloween. We were going to have a big party and thought that it would be best to have an empty house rather then full of stuff. I saw Katie and Camille were hanging up a banner in the entry way. It was decorated with different halloween symbols. I thought they would be getting their things moved in, but they loved this holiday and would stop at nothing.

I walked into the Kitchen and saw Kendall trying a recipe that he saw on Pinterest. "Honey, I love you, but leave the cooking to me. Go make the house scary," I said, pushing him away and giving a sarcastic growl on 'scary'.

He kissed my cheeks and hopped off. I tried to make of what this was. He printed off a variety of recipes. It looked like all of them together with monster spit mixed in. I didn't bother to touch and just threw the pot into the trash along with the recipes. I pulled out ingredients and a cupcake pan and got ready to make my famous treats!

The party looked amazing. There were jack o' lanterns everywhere, ghosts and other monster decorations, and music was very fun. Everyone looked unrecognizable in their costumes. James, a vampire, Carlos, the monster, and Katie and Camille came as Glinda and Elphaba.

"Happy Halloween!" Camille shouted to me.

"Thank you. The party is great," I said.

I grabbed punch and a cupcake for thanked me and went to hunt for a guy.

I looked around for Kendall. He wasn't too hard to find. How difficult is it to find a bright colored clown? I saw that he was over by a table in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a little angry. I knew he was serving alcohol.

"Heyy, just giving some drinks out," he replied.

"You know we said none of this."

"Oh come on! Just because you can't have one doesn't mean everyone else can't!"

"Just don't get drunk. You know how you are." I warned.

He just emptily agreed and I left, not wanting to ruin my night. Hopefully Carlos and James can help me keep him controlled tonight. Tonight is the last night at their house.

Everyone was dancing and eating. People kept asking to feel the baby, how I was getting along, and discussing the name. We hadn't chosen one yet. We thought to wait until we see him to choose.

"Hey, wanna' dance?" Carlos asked me.

"Sure," I replied.

I was a little confused but saw James and Kendall drunkenly grinding each other. Neither of us got mad at them. Carlos and I went to the dance floor and danced around each other. I was having so much fun. By the time the song ended Carlos and I were laughing so hard. We always got along well.

I journeyed around and saw that Kendall had left his stand to someone I didn't know. I couldn't find Kendall or James anywhere. I thought they were probably finding more to drink.

I went around the room and talked to the different people. We all had a blast. I really wanted Kendall to dance with when they played one of the slow songs. I knew he was the drinker at parties so I let it go.

It went really well and everyone had fun.

After it was over Katie and Camille helped me get everyone out. We decided to leave everything and finish tomorrow. I said goodnight to them and they went their ways.

"Have you seen James or Kendall?" I asked Carlos.

"No, they are probably sleeping at the house," he replied.

We both went back to their house and walked in. Carlos and I both screamed in horror. Right on the couch we saw Kendall and James having sex.

They both looked at us like deer in the headlights. Carlos and I ran off to our rooms. I shut the door and fell against it. I was already crying harder than I ever have before. I could tell Carlos was more mad than sad. I heard him throwing things and breaking stuff.

"Baby, open the door," Kendall said through the door.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL EVER BE IN HERE! GET AWAY. I HATE YOU!" I yelled back.

"Don't be like this. I need to talk to you."

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO!YOU CAN GO DIE IN HELL!"

He knew he wasn't getting in. I heard a rustle and the door slam. I locked the door and went into my bed. It looked like a raincloud had visited. Carlos knocked and I let him in. He didn't really cry. He is a person to get mad over sad. He held me as I cried and he told me how drunk Kendall was and how he never meant to hurt me.

I knew everything was true and I know how Kendall gets, but even drunk he should love me enough not to go sleep with someone else. Especially when I'm having his baby. Carlos had me burn one of his shirts. None of it made me feel better, but he was so sweet. We both felt so depressed and enraged. I didn't know what to do about it. He told me that he made them leave and go for the night. I couldn't believe this would ever happen.

* * *

**Okay, super depressing and kind of a shocker. Sorry, two fighting chapters, but it all is happening for a reason. Please review. Reviews are what keeps me writing this! Thank you. Oh! Band camp starts tomorrow, so I'm on hiatus for a week. I'll try to find some time, but most likely I will get one chapter out!**


	10. The Next Day

I woke up and checked my phone like usual. I had thirty five missed calls, sixteen voicemails, and more texts then I can count. They were all pleads to talk to him. I know he is sorry, but I feel so hurt.

Carlos knocked on my door, bringing me some breakfast. It was my favorite things- pancakes, bacon, croissants, and orange juice. I turned it away, not wanting anything happy.

"I know how you feel. I mean I'm the other half of this scandal. We need to talk to them and figure this out." Carlos said, putting the tray on the desk beside the door.

"I don't feel like I can," I sighed.

He gave me a hug and sat beside me. "I am meeting them both at the diner we went to when we moved down here. If you want to come, get dressed and I'm leaving at noon."

I nodded and he left to go clean up. I eyed the assortment on the desk and my stomach begged for it. I never ate last night, except for snacks at the table. I started tearing at the croissant and stuffing the pieces in my mouth. The baby was really the only reason I was eating. It made me need the food when I didn't want it.

After I ate a majority of the meal I decided I should go and see Kendall. At least Carlos will be there with me. I showered and threw on a sweater and jeans. I had to do some work to my face, it was red and puffy from crying through the night.

It was already noon by the time I got out of the bathroom. Carlos helped me out to the car and drove off. "I'm surprised you decided to come," he stated.

"I thought that now is the best time to talk to him. You will be there for support, as the same with you toward James. We're like a duo."

He laughed and pulled into the parking lot. I saw the two sitting in a booth through the window. The both looked depressed and scared to look at each other. A little bell rang when we opened the door. Their heads struck toward us. They both gave a scared look.

"Hello," Carlos greeted as we sat down. I sat across from Kendall, and Carlos from James.

We ordered food and sat in awkward silence. "How do we start this? Or do we ever?" James began, braking the quiet.

"How do you plan to resolve this?" Carlos asked, surprisingly calm.

"We don't know. We talked about it this morning, after we sobered up, and we know that sorry is not close, ever. What do Kendall and I need to do?" James said.

I kept my eyes on Kendall. The sorrow he had radiated off him. I know he is sorry and would do anything to make it up. He looked so dirty and sad. He never looked up at me and only let James talk.

"Why don't you two come back home?" I asked. I didn't pay attention to what I said until it was too late.

Kendall looked up and had a small smile. His face was puffy, eyes swollen, and he was very tired and unkempt.  
They both agreed and we finished our meals before leaving. We saw Lennox on the way to our cars, but we wanted to get home.

The ride was silent and painful. Kendall couldn't look at me. I could tell he wanted to just loose sight all together. We all walked to our rooms and closed the doors to talk to our boyfriends privately.

"Explain yourself, and dammit, LOOK AT ME!" I exclaimed.

He peered up and started to speak before the door swung open. "I need to tell you something. He may have already, but I thought it would be better, more believed if I told you." James started. "I started this all. I gave him drink after drink and then in my state, I lured him to do what he did. I don't know what was in my head that wanted it, but he was so drunk I just basically acted as you. So, basically he thought he was having sex with you."

"Thank you," I responded. "Please go, now."

He left and Kendall looked at me with giant eyes. I couldn't stay mad at him. I'm still hurt it happened, but if it's the truth, it wasn't like he was cheating on me.

"You have to never drink again," I stated. "I mean it. I love you, but who knows what will happen next. You get sloppy when you were drunk. A little cute, but you see what happens." He nodded and I saw his spirit lift. "Go shower and take a nap." I threw some of his clothes at him as he walked off.

I heard the water running and I walked out to the kitchen. Carlos set down some tea and worked in the kitchen.

"Where's James?" I asked him.

"Showering. You have the best possible outcome in this. Your boyfriend wasn't the one to trick the other into cheating," he responded.

"Yea, I guess. How are you able to even see him right now?"

"He is definitely on the couch for a long while."

"Well, yea, but still after what he did?"

"Okay, don't tell him, but I really want him around so I'm working it out with him. I-I'm pregnant. I want him to be around and still marry me!"

My eyes popped open and I gave a squeal before he covered my mouth. "When?"

"I tested it about two weeks ago and went to the doctor last thursday to make sure. There is absolutely a little Diamond in here. Now we are going to be pregnant together!" He jumped. I have never seen Carlos so happy.

"Those boys are going to go through hell. I'm rather calm, but with us two full of hormones and uncomfortable, they will wish we left them."

"Don't you make pregnancy fun?" Carlos joked.

"It's not always fun, but still, I know at the end my little boy is there."

Carlos smiled and warned me not to say anything to anyone. The boys stepped out of the bathrooms and looked completely different. Kendall still had a scared. I kept smiling and looking at Carlos. This was big and I had a hard time not shouting it.

"I need to get a doctor!" I shouted. "I just realized I haven't seen one since we moved."

"We will get you to one tomorrow, okay?" Carlos said. He looked at me saying for me to get off the baby subject.

Everyone's mood was up and we decide to work on dinner. We all cooke, but only Carlos and I touched anything on the stove. This was a crazy time. So much happened and now it feels like it never did. At least we are back to normal, and Carlos is having a baby.

* * *

**So, band camp is finally over. I hope the chapter wasn't too bad. I had to write quick because I had to do it on the family computer. Normally I write on my phone, but it was stolen monday and I lost a couple chapters I had written ahead of time that needed reviewing. So please review! JARLOS BABY YAY!**


	11. Will you,,,?

**Thank you soooooooo much for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Fernando, can you elaborate a little?**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I scurried along as fast as my five month pregnant body would let me. Kendall began to stir and wake up, so I ran and did last second things. I hit the sign to sure its hold, grab the box, and run to the foot of the bed.

His eyes flew open and I shouted out at him. He shot up and gasped at everything. I had balloons, a breakfast tray, and a large sign reading "will you marry me?" In big, red letters. I saw his eyes wander around and I ran to the bed side. He watched me fumble to get on one knee, giving up and going on both.

"Wh-what?" He questioned.

"I think it's the hormones, but I love you and want to marry you. We are having a baby boy, we have life set here, and I can't think why not?"

"Yes, yes, YES!" He screamed out and threw me onto the bed.

"Look at the tray," I whispered as I was kissing up and down my neck.

He got up with a disappointed look and took the tray. His mood instantly took up when he saw I got him two tickets for the Wilds v.s. Kings game.

"They're for today, at six," I said, trying to sit up.

"Thank you Logie!" He threw the tray aside and jumped back on me.

"Looks like someone had a little fun this morning!" Carlos laughed.

"Yes, and guess what he said!" I shouted.

"Of course he said yes, he has asked you a thousand times," James joked.

"The decorations were my idea!" The Latino bragged.

"The tickets were mine," James said.

"The proposal part was all me," I said, begging for a kiss.

"NO!" James shouted, running to Carlos who was carrying a box of things. "You can't carry these any more!"

"I know, thank you," Carlos sang.

He knew James would do anything right now. He has wanted to have a baby for over a year now, and now he acts like the happiest man on earth.

"Why won't you find out the sex?" I whined to Carlos.

"Because we want it to be a surprise. We don't care if it's a boy or girl, just that it's ours."

I smiled and starting working on a cup of coffee. "I can't believe that was your last night here," James frowned, returning from the basement.

"Well, at least now you can turn that room into the nursery," I started. "We can go shopping for it together, just don't use my ideas."

"I'm going to miss you!" Carlos yelled, hugging me.

"We are just across the yard Carlos. Don't worry, we can even do breakfasts and dinners together," Kendall assured him.

"We should all get ready for the game." James chirped.

We all nodded and headed off to the bathrooms. Kendall stepped in, joined by me. He was so thrilled we were getting married, but I hope I don't regret this.

"I love you so much," He sang to me.

"I love you too," I replied.

He started rubbing my back, and then started to wash both of us.  
Every time he look down at my balled belly he smiled like a child. Everything was finally turning out right.

We stepped out and got dressed. I started having to wear loose clothes. Kendall gained his abs back since he started the season. I felt like a penguin walking around next to him.

We met the other two in the kitchen and realized we still had six hours until the game.

"How about we go to lunch and then go get in line?" Carlos suggested.

"Where at?" I asked.

"Chinese sounds really good," James stated.

"Let's go!" Kendall jumped, running out to the car.

We all piled into James little sports car and headed off.

"I got you special tickets," I told Kendall.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"After the game you can go into the locker room and see the players."

"NO WAY!" He shouted.

He eyed his tickets and thanked me the entire way there. We finally pulled up to Mr. Fung's and walked in. We walked over to a table and ordered drinks. The place was decorated in normal red and gold.  
I filled my plate with chicken, noodles, and other foods available.

"I still can't believe these tickets!" Kendall shrieked, stuffing food into his mouth.

"You deserve them," I smiled.

Kendall shoveled his food and sat impatiently while we finished. "Can we leave yet?"

"No, we just started eating." I replied.

"I'm bored, and ready to go!" He whined.

"Not my fault that you ate fast and have to sit there."

He crossed his arms and sat back, waiting for us. Every inch closer to the stadium had Kendall happier and happier. We walked in through the large glass doors and into the shop area.

"Why don't we look around here?" Carlos asked.

"Yea, we have the seats and it's a long line. I don't want to stand in line," I complained.

Kendall shrugged and fallowed. "When do I get to meet them?" He asked.

"After the game," I answered.

He grew a large grin and starting grabbing every bit of Wilds merchandise he could hold. I looked around and saw all of the novelty things and picked a shirt and a team picture for Kendall. I warned him not to buy anything signed, since he can do that himself when he goes in the locker room.

Finally the line had gone through and we had about ten minutes to find our seats. A man was shouting, selling cups of beer. Kendall and James signaled him but Carlos and I shooed him away and glared at the two boys.

It was a very full stadium and was very crazy. I haven't been to a hockey game since Kendall's, last season. Guess this is good practice for the upcoming games.

The announcer came over the loud speakers and announced the start of the game. Every word he said made the crowd cheer like animals. The two teams skated out from opposite sides and received praise from each side, along with rude comments from others.

I didn't mind to be here, but Kendall loved it and it's a great thing to do with him. The game started when the referee threw the puck and let them go at it. The crowd roared with each point and body slam. Kendall cooed with every move. He was like a child at Christmas.

The game went on, changing the score within moments. Kendall and James both made comments on what they should have done, what went wrong, or disagreeing with the ref.. At the end the crowd cheered or booed at the outcome of the Wilds winning. Kendall jumped and ran dead for the locker room.

Carlos and I fallowed him and was passed by a darting James. We saw the two boys having everything they owned signed by every player.

"Thank you SO MUCH!" Kendall cheered.

"I love you. Now, Carlos and I are going to go see these two. I think I'm a fan already.

Kendall laughed and Carlos and I walked over like the two sexiest, pregnant boys ever. We emptily flirted and waited for them to finish. After an hour of harassing the players, we finally left. It was rather late, but we all were ready to party.

James and Kendall laughed about it and who touched who's abs. Carlos and I smiled and talked about the baby rooms we needed to decorate.

They let us off at our home and then went to theirs. We said our goodbyes and went separate ways. I fumbled with the keys and unlocked the door to the finally finished house. It looked amazing. Everything was decorated by Camille, who decided to take up a career in house design. We headed off to the rooms and payed little attention to anything.

"OUR new house," Kendall chirped.

"Yep, I can't believe this is happening. Now we need to break it in with a little dinner party." I stated.

"How about we go break in the bed right now?" Kendall said, dragging me into the room.

**Send me baby names! We will get the names and create a poll to vote on. Thank you so much!**


End file.
